


Adrenaline

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: Michael and Damien have a little free time until their exfil arrives





	Adrenaline

Scott and Stonebridge have just successfully completed a mission. They’re safe, the enemy is neutralized. They get a “good job boys” from the boss and they’re told exfil is 30 minutes away. The boys are still catching their breath; they’re all hopped up on adrenaline. They can’t sit still and just wait so they’re both pacing and laughing with relief at the fact that they’re done and alive. All of a sudden Michael grabs Damien’s vest and shoves him against the nearest brick wall. Damien barely has time to breathe out “what the-“ before Michael’s mouth is on his. He’s kissing him hard and Damien’s mouth opens automatically even though he’s so confused. Am I dreaming? Damien thinks. That must be it. He decides not to question it and just go with the flow, so Damien kisses Michael back hard, tongues in each other’s mouths and Michael grinds against Damien almost desperately.

Michael is moaning through their kisses and Damien is getting impossibly hard. Damien grabs Michael's ass to pull him harder against him. "Fuck," Damien moans despite himself when Michael starts to kiss his neck. He doesn’t want to break this spell by speaking. WHen Michael keeps kissing him, he lets himself speak again. "Fuck Mikey." Michael takes this as encouragement and moves his hand down to rub Damien through his pants. Damien thinks this is the best day of his life, and then his thoughts are confirmed when Michael goes to his knees in front of him. Michael quickly pulls down Damien's pants and is not entirely surprised to see no underwear underneath. Damien puts his hand on the back of Michael's head, gently encouraging him forward. Michael takes him in hand and gives him a few strokes before going deep. Damien is pretty sure he would have fallen right to the ground if there wasn't a wall behind him. As it is, his eyes roll back in his head and his knees feel weak. Michael Stonebridge is deepthroating him.

"Fucking shit, Mikey." Damien groans. Even in his wildest dreams he never pictured Michael doing this. And the sounds Michael was making; the filthy sounds that can only come with a really good blowjob. Damien wasn't going to last long. "Fuck, buddy, I'm gonna cum." Damien isn't sure what Michael is going to do with this information but Michael just keeps going, sucking dick like his life depends on it and Damien can't hold back anymore. He cums hard and Michael fulfills the rest of the fantasy by swallowing every. last. drop.

Damien is coming down but Michael is still horny and starts grinding against his partner again. "Fuck, you're really goin for it today aren't you?" Damien asks, laughing a little but actually starting to get hard again. He thought he was too old for this; he guessed MIchael was somehow magic and could make his refractory period disappear. Michael kissed him hard again, Damien tasting himself on Michael's tongue. Michael pulls back and says three words that make Damien instantly hard again.

"I need you."

"Fuck. Okay Mikey. How do you want me?" Damien is ready to do anything Michael asks at this point and their exfil is still about 20 minutes off so they have the time. 

"Turn around. hands against the wall." Michael is so desperate and breathy and every word goes straight to Damien's cock. He does what Michael says without question, his pants still around his ankles, and he hears Michael undo his own pants.

Michael doesn't do much prep, just a little bit of stretching with spit for lube, but Damien doesn't mind. The burn feels good. Michael starts kissing Damien's neck again and then just shoves into him. 

"Fuckin hell" Damien groans. It almost hurts but it's so good. Michael bottoms out and just stays there for a moment and Damien isn't sure what he's going to do next. He kisses Damien gently on the shoulder and starts to fuck him slow and deliberate, making sure Damien feels every inch of him. Damien can't stop the string of curses that flow out of his dirty mouth while Michael keeps fucking him and groaning desperately. Michael starts to speed up, fucking faster and harder and Damien makes noises that he isn't sure he's even heard himself make before. Michael holds Damien's shoulder for leverage and doesn't let up but Damien hears him whisper "good?" and Damien nods and moans out "good". 

Michael is fucking him hard now and they're both making noises they'd be embarrassed by if they were with anyone other than each other. Michael's thrusts start to falter and he chokes out "Gonna cum." 

"Fuck Mikey, cum in me. Please." That's all it takes for Michael to let go and he fills Damien up. Damien grabs his own dick and brings himself off, he doesn't mind that Michael forgot to help him out there. Michael pulls out slow and there's a mess, cum on Damien's front and back, dripping down his legs, but that's when they hear the sound of the helicopter so they don't have time to clean up. They pull their pants up and Damien pulls Michael in for one last quick kiss before the helicopter lands and they're safely back with Section 20. Once seated in the helicopter, Michael reaches down and gently intertwines his hand with Damien’s, hiding their hands between their bodies. They ride like that, holding hands, all the way back to the Crib.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash


End file.
